Under A Cherry Blossom Tree…
by Sweet Dark Angel 009
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be safe! After breaking up with Matt, Sora is positive that she will never love again. But Tai changes that all... Taiora.


Under A Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
By: SDA 009  
  
Summary:  
  
After breaking up with Matt, Sora is positive that she will never love again. But Tai changes that all... Taiora.  
  
AN:  
  
I originally write Cyborg 009 fics but I've been wanting to write a Sora/Tai fic for a very long time. I used to watch Digimon a long time ago when I was younger, so I remember the series vaguely. That's why I decided not to talk a lot about the Digital World or the second and the third series since I hate them both ( I think the first one was way better then those other two). Please review and no flames please! I hope you enjoy!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
P.S If I get Sora's or Tai's description wrong, please forgive me!  
  
***********************  
One Shot  
  
Why was life so cruel to even the nicest people? It was no fair that while she treated people with respect and kindness, people continued to hurt her. There were days when people would break her heart and today was one of those days.  
  
It was a bright afternoon that had darkened for her soon after her five month boyfriend, Matt broke up with her at the end of school with no clear explanation. It saddened her that after months of caring for him, he would just do this to her. She didn't exactly love him but Sora had grown attached to the boy.  
  
These last two months of their relationship had become difficult and they would have arguments frequently. It was always about his jealousy that had gotten stronger throughout the years. She didn't understand how he could possibly be jealous of their best friend, Tai. She knew that while her relationship with Matt was getting worse, her relationship with Tai had grown stronger and she knew that Matt felt threatened. It was obvious that that was the reason he dumped her.  
  
She sighed and wiped the tears that had stained her pretty face. She wanted to stop crying and forget about Matt but it was hard. Again, her vision became blurred by tears. Her crimson eyes stared up at the light pink fragrant petals that come down from the exotic cherry blossom tree she sat under.  
  
How beautiful, the hazel haired girl thought.  
  
Her nose was filled by the beautiful smell of the cherry blossom tree. But not even the beauty of the gorgeous tree made the pain she felt inside go away. Her heart was shattered and she knew that she would never love again.. At the thought, she started to cry again and couldn't stop.  
  
She had cried so much that she found herself drifting off to sleep..  
  
***  
  
Tai was not surprised when he found out that Sora and Matt had broken up. He knew things were stiff and tense around the sixteen year olds but he never imagined that that creep would dare dump her. After all, it should have been Sora to dump Matt.  
  
Tai remembered all those times when Sora would come over to his house after school with teary eyes and talk to him about the current problems she was having with Matt. He was happy that she confided in him so much to tell him things like that. It surprised him that while she had a friend like Mimi who would probably understand her more since she's a girl, she still continued to come to him first and ask for advice.  
  
But the last months, her situation with Matt had gotten worse and she would come to Tai's house every day, eventually breaking down into tears every time. It hurt Tai so badly that Matt would dare even hurt her. He yearned for Sora to stop loving Matt and look at him with the same love he had for her ever since he met her.  
  
Every time he looked at her, he fell more deeply in love with her. It was amazing on how the years had matured her physically. No girl could ever compare to her. It was sad that all her relationships with boys had come to a tearful end for her but he knew that if she gave him a chance, she would never cry another tear again. He sighed. It would never happen.  
  
It was a coincidence that Tai was walking past the park when he noticed the object of his affection laying under one of the many cherry blossom trees in the park. The girl with pale skin and short hazel hair was sleeping soundly. Even from here he could see that she had been crying.  
  
Don't worry Sora, he thought, I'll make all the pain go away.  
  
***  
  
" Hey Sora," She heard a soft voice say.  
  
She looked up at the handsome boy dressed in the same green school uniform as her. He stared at her lovingly with his bright chocolate eyes and like always, he had a sweet smile on his cute face. His wild brown hair was getting messy since the wind kept on messing it up. She couldn't help but smile at the way he looked. He looked so cute and handsome and-  
  
She blushed. How could she even think about her best friend, Tai, in that sort of matter?  
  
" Oh hi Tai," She said.  
  
" May I join you?" He asked, sheepishly.  
  
" Sure," She said, patting the patch of green grass next to her. He sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Are you okay, Sor?" He asked, softly. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" Oh Taichi!" She cried and flung her arms around his shoulders. He was caught by surprise and ended up falling on his back on top of the grass, Sora slightly on top of him. The petals from the cherry blossom tree that had fallen on the grass went flying up in the air and fell on top of them both.  
  
" Sora." He said, softly. He put an arm around her tiny waist while his other hand played with her hazel red hair. She buried her face on his neck and cried.  
  
" Tai, what did I do wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" She cried, her voice muffled by his neck.  
  
Tai's eyes widened in anger. How could Matt make her feel this way about herself? He clenched his fist and turned over so now her back was on the grass and he was slightly on top of her.  
  
" No, Sor," He said, putting a hand on her rosy cheek. " You're perfect."  
  
He wiped her tears away and stared at her delicate face. His eyes fell on her tender lips. He gulped and licked his lips. He blushed. Only now he noticed how close they were. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, as if knowing what was coming next.  
  
Now or never, he thought and captured her silky soft lips in his. He had never tasted such sweetness in his life. How soft her lips were. What wonders did her mouth have in store for him? Politely, he asked for permission to enter her mouth by touching her lips with his tongue. She granted his wish by opening her mouth and welcomed him with her tongue and the honey she stored inside of her mouth just for him.  
  
He touched her tongue with his own, feeling a new, delicious sensation in his mouth. Although there was no space separating them, Tai kept on pushing her closer to him. He loved every second of the kiss they were sharing. He loved her warmth, the taste of her lips, and softness of her skin.  
  
Matt had NEVER kissed her this way. Sora thought that kisses like the one she was sharing with Tai were only done in love scenes in movies. But she was wrong. She thought that after Matt broke up with her, her heart would never love again. But Tai had healed her heart just with a simple kiss.  
  
Simple?  
  
No.  
  
This kiss was far from simple. It was deep and passionate. Her face was practically on fire! She felt excitement in the pit of her stomach and she wanted him to kiss her again and again and hold her tight and never let go. To say I love you and never stop. To never hurt her heart again..  
  
Although she didn't want the kiss to come to an end, her lungs were now begging for air. Carefully, she drew back from the kiss and didn't open her eyes, enjoying his soft, sweet breath on her neck. His grip on her tiny waist became stronger and he planted sweet, gentle kisses on her tender skin.  
  
" Tai." She said, brushing his hair with her fingers. He laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
" Oh Sora, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. I was lost when Matt and you started going out and I knew that I would never have a chance with you. And now I feel like the luckiest boy on Earth holding the most beautiful girl he knows in his arms. I'm so blessed," He said softly, giving her a peck on the forehead.  
  
" Oh Tai," Sora said, her eyes filling with tears. He stared deeply into her crimson eyes and wiped her tears away.  
  
" Don't cry, Sora. I don't want to see you cry anymore," Tai said.  
  
" Tai, I love you so much," Sora said.  
  
He grinned. How beautiful those words sounded all together. That one sentence kept on repeating itself in his mind and his heart kept on warming. He felt dazed and nothing else in the world mattered but the girl in his arms. His one and only Sora.  
  
" I love you too, Sor," He said, his heart jumping in excitement.  
  
She returned the smile and he held her chin and brought her lips towards his own. While they shared another deep kiss, the sun set behind them..  
  
***  
  
(AN: I know that the following twist might not make sense but bare with me,  
people.)  
  
It was too perfect to be true, she thought.  
  
It had all been a perfect dream. She touched her lips carefully with her fingers. But it had felt so..Real. She blushed. Had she really kissed Tai? She sighed and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. She looked up and noticed that the sky was dark, not only from being late but because it was cloudy and looked as if it was going to rain.  
  
" Better get home," She told herself, grabbing her school bag. She stood up and jumped when she heard.  
  
" Sora," A male voice said.  
  
She was surprised to find out it was..  
  
***  
  
" Oh my God." Tai said.  
  
He sat up on his bed, blushing furiously. He couldn't believe himself. He had had dreams about Sora but none of them had ever felt so real. He could have sworn that he was really kissing her.  
  
He remembered seeing Sora asleep under the cherry blossom tree and wanting to go to her side but he suddenly remembered that his mom wanted him to come home early. And after dinner, he was tired and fell asleep. Then the dream happened..  
  
Somehow, he felt that that dream proved that he really WAS in love with Sora. More in love then he had thought. The pain of having to keep his love for her a secret, was killing him. He stood up, brushed the dust off his green uniform and slipped his shoes.  
  
" Please," He said. " Give me a chance, Sora."  
  
He nodded, took a deep breath, and walked out his room and headed to the park..  
  
***  
  
" Matt," She said. " What are you doing here?"  
  
Matt smiled. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. He stared deeply into those crimson eyes of hers and put a hand on her cheek. He was taken a back when she shook it off and put her back on the tree's trunk.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sor?" He asked, softly, placing his hand on her cheek again.  
  
" Matt, please," She said, fighting back her tears.  
  
" Don't you love me anymore?" He asked.  
  
This was harder then he thought. He thought that just with a gesture of affection, she would fall for him again. He was wrong.  
  
" You're the one that fell out of love with me!" She said, as she tried to shake his hand off her cheek.  
  
" But I love you Sora, " He said, softly.  
  
" Then why did you dump me?" She asked. At this point she was already crying.  
  
" I was jealous baby. I was confused but I thought it over and I realized I really do love you," He said, wiping her tears.  
  
He knew he was lying. The truth was, he just wanted her back because he knew that Tai would take her away from him if he let his guard down. And of course, he didn't want that idiot to take his Sora away. He loved her but Tai was practically taking her away. It sickened him that every time Sora was with him, she always talked about Tai this and Tai that. It was all about Tai! It was no longer Matt and Sora but Tai, Sora, and Matt.  
  
" So you had to dump me to realize that you really loved me?" She asked.  
  
" No, no," He said. " I loved you all along."  
  
He tried kissing her but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her rosy cheek. He sighed.  
  
" You don't forgive me?" He asked, almost hurt.  
  
"I can't. You hurt me too much," She said. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. His eyes narrowed.  
  
" Why?" He demanded.  
  
" Matt, you're hur- hurting me," She said, whimpering as his nails slightly pierced her upper arms.  
  
" Tell me!" He yelled.  
  
" Please, le- let go," She said. It started raining hard and the wind got strong just as Matt was growing furious.  
  
" TELL ME!" He yelled.  
  
She whimpered in pain and started crying. Why was he so cruel and violent? Would someone come and save her?  
  
" Let her go Matt!" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned her head and found Tai. She sighed in relief. Matt's eyes narrowed and he let her go.  
  
" Tai!" Sora said, almost in relief.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Matt asked, angrily.  
  
"Matt, I think you should leave," Tai warned, his warm chocolate eyes narrowing.  
  
He handed Sora, who was soaking wet, an umbrella.She smiled weakly and he fought the urge to hug her and say everything would be just fine.  
  
" I knew it!" Matt said, clenching his fists. " I knew you were having an affaire with this son of a-"  
  
" Stop it! Please don't say that about Tai!" Sora cried.  
  
" STAY OUT OF THIS SORA!" Matt yelled. " There's no point to this anymore. I wanted you back, Sor, but no! You were with Tai all along! I should have known. But you know what? You're never going to be happy with him. People will be scolding you everywhere. No one's going to take you seriously anymore. It's sad to see what you have become Sor. Later."  
  
Before walking away, Matt gave Tai a scowl. But Tai didn't care. Once Matt was out of sight, Tai walked up to Sora and wrapped his arms around her waist and back. She returned the hug, dropping the umbrella, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
" Tai, he's right! I'm never going to be happy with anyone!" She cried.  
  
It hurt Tai that she had described him as an 'anyone' and she must have noticed too. She put her hands one his cheeks and her eyes showed regret.  
  
" No, that came out wrong Tai. I want to be happy with YOU! Uh Tai." She said, blushing. " Tai, I had a dream and you were in it. We layed on the grass below this same tree and you held me tight and kissed me over and over again. You even said you loved me and you made me feel so special. Your kisses were so sweet and warm and even in my dreams, they felt real."  
  
Tai was shocked. He turned red and smiled as he put his hands on top of her own and took them off his face. She looked hurt at first but she blushed when he put his hands on her rosy cheeks.  
  
" It's going to sound unreal but I had the same dream," Tai said. " Your kisses tasted so good. They tasted sweeter then any honey I ever tasted in my life. Your lips were so soft."  
  
He caressed her lips with fingers. He smiled when her cheeks went from peach to pink. She closed her eyes.  
  
" Oh Tai." She sighed. " I can't believe it was all a dream."  
  
" It doesn't have to be," He said, softly.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she stared at him puzzled. He stared at her with deep, thoughtful eyes. He pushed her gently towards the tree, ignoring the fact that they were both soaking wet. He brushed her drenched hair with his fingers. He brushed his lips and nose on her neck and planted tender butterfly kisses here and there.  
  
" Can you make our dream come true?" She whispered, eyes still closed. He stopped and kissed her red ear.  
  
" I can make it a reality if you really want me to," He whispered softly in her pink ear.  
  
" Please," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder. His grip on her tiny waist became stronger and he pressed his body on her own as her back was on the tree's trunk. They closed their eyes and shared the kiss that had seemed so real in their dreams and was now a sweet, passionate reality...  
  
There was no need for words or anything like that. Their actions and gestures spoke for themselves making it clear that their love had been there all along and just waiting to be used..  
  
***  
  
END  
  
***  
  
So what did you guys think? I know it was short and kind of confusing but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review please!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
******************************* REVIEW!  
  
******************************* 


End file.
